Rush
by MS
Summary: AU SxS, Sakura was wondering her grandmother's house, mingling at the family get together to celebrate her mother's birthday when she saw him. Sense, sensibility, and knowing how to breathe went out the window with just one look.


MS

Disclaimer: Do not own any CSS characters.

**Rush **

It hit her all at once.

She had to look away as their eyes meeting felt as if her insides ricocheted and rearranged themselves.

What was wrong with her?

Sakura leaned against the counter as she looked down, bringing out her phone to make it seem like she was checking something and her heart wasn't galloping at millions of miles a minute. The twenty three year old kept her face averted, but by moving her eyes she could see that he was still looking at her.

They were at her grandparent's house, celebrating her mother's birthday. Of course her grandmother had invited everyone in their extended family and she had no idea who these people were. She saw one of her cousins, whoever know how many times removed, walk to that same man and in only a way a young kid could get away with, managed to take his attention.

She took her chance to turn, and not run exactly, but to strategically leave the room so she could act and behave like a normal person.

"Goodness Sakura," Tomoyo came to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder for support. "You look ready to pass out at any moment." She took in the deep flush adorning her cheeks and simply raised a brow. "Although by the rush of blood your cheeks are sporting, I can't say that would be possible."

"I don't know what happened," Sakura shook the experience away, feeling the abyss slip away at the familiarity of this scene. It was all back to normal.

It didn't last long.

She was sure that less than an hour had passed when she found herself trained to him once again. She tried not to act like a skittish cat and took deep breaths to control herself. What was wrong with her?

She took an empty seat while taking small sips of her champagne. She let the tips of her finger play with the rim of the flute, as she used her periphery vision to watch him unnoticed.

He was tall, that much was certain. The first time she'd seen him sitting down so his height had not registered, but now she wondered if he stood at least at 6 feet in height. She took in the color of his hair, a darker auburn than hers. As they were outside, she couldn't be sure of the true color of his hair as there were more shadows than light.

His hair was a mess of locks going in various directions. She snickered, wondering if he could manage to comb it to give it some semblance of control. It reminded her of how hers usually behaved when it was cut. She'd had short hair while growing up, deciding to let it grow up when she neared her teens. Still, she had the impression that he'd recently gotten it cut, which is why it stuck in so many directions as if waiting to grow in length to fall at the sides of his face.

From what she could remember, his eyes had been dark. She hadn't been able to discern the color because of the distance. He had a light frame, but was able to fill out the jacket he was wearing. Sakura panicked when she caught him looking in her direction.

"He's probably just looking in this general direction," she told herself as she told her running heart to take a break before she had a heart attack. This reaction wasn't normal. She got up, intent on finding her mother to keep her company.

"And how are you cousin?" in front of her was a precocious slip of a thing, twirling in her dress as she obstructed her escape.

"Hello," what else could she say? She couldn't remember the name. She felt worse than the lowest worm could ever feel. Intent green eyes, just like her grandmothers were staring intently up at her, expecting something. What that something was, she had no idea.

She cleared her throat, "I'm doing fine, how about you? Are you enjoying the party?"

"Tons," she answered immediately. "I've been running around with my cousins for hours. "I like to explore new places."

"Where are your companions then?" Sakura blinked as she tried to see any other kids.

"I'll look for them later," the little girl turned abruptly, not giving Sakura enough time to blink before someone else joined them.

"Hikaru," the low tone and volume brought the hair on her arms to stand on end. "Shouldn't you be looking for your parents? It's getting close to around that time they usually leave."

"Yes cousin," she gave a short wave to Sakura before she commanded him to bend down by grabbing his hand. He obliged, letting her kiss his cheek before leaving just as fast as she had arrived.

"Cousin," she murmured. That meant that he was related to her in some way or another unless the little girl called everyone that out of habit.

"Did your mother enjoy her surprise?"

"She was surprised alright," she smiled, noticing his amusement. "I think we all were. We didn't expect so many people here."

"I don't think your grandmother knows the meaning of restrain," he looked down, meeting her eyes, prompting her abdomen to decide the world needed to flip around. She looked away, unsettled by such a direct connection. Her imagination was going into overdrive as she could almost feel his eyes speaking to her with a glance.

"Are you part of my extended family then?" she had to try to bring herself back somewhat. This would pass if she gave it the necessary time.

"In a way," he replied. He made a hand gesture to take her now empty flute as one of the waiters neared. "Do you want something to drink?"

"I'm fine," she managed to say as he also declined a drink.

"Your youngest uncle is married to my eldest sister," he divulged, his lips curving again into a smile. "In a way related."

Sakura was sure that he was laughing at her in some way. She could only catch his eyes for a few seconds before she tried to think of some excuse to slip away.

"Sakura!" she gave a silent prayer to all the deities that were watching over her. She saw her mother motion for her attention.

"Sorry," she quickly said before taking her chance.

She walked calmly away, feeling the pressure of his eyes on her. She was sure if she was thrown against a wall she'd simply shatter. Her nerves were at their limit.

"Crap," she said aloud as she stumbled a bit, wondering if her sense had gone completely out the window with her ability to walk. They had probably both taken a vacation and had forgotten to tell her about it so she could act as if she'd never spoken to a man before.

"I don't need this," she repeated over and over, hoping her self-preservation would kick in at any time. She groaned before reaching her mother while curving her lips to show a smile even though she wanted to stamp her feet repeatedly to the floor and throw a tantrum.

"What is it?" her mother's eyes had another power on her, but that one she'd been aware of her whole life.

"I think I just realized I like men," she wanted to take the words back as soon as they left, unsure of how her mother would take it. The older woman simply laughed, taking her hand, but not before looking to the space her daughter had previously been, seeing that man that had not moved since she'd moved away.

"Oh Sakura, you're more like me than we've realized then," Nadeshiko helped her put more distance at a steady pace. Her smile did not change as Sakura glanced up to her mother. She winked playfully before answering a question her father had asked.

Tomoyo slid to her side, her mother trying to monopolize Nadeshiko's attention. "Where have you been?"

"Sitting and loitering around," was her answer as she tried to distract herself by getting involved on the conversation around her.

"I saw you talking to Syaoran Li," Tomoyo's mouth starting forming that usual mocking circle that proved she knew everything in the whole world without Sakura needing to tell her about it.

"Syaoran," she tried his name.

"Oh ho!" Tomoyo turned lightly to see if she could find the man herself. "So he's the one that has you weak at the knees today."

"Tomoyo!" her alarming yell had her smiling apologetically at her parents, who glanced her way at her outburst. "Please, just…" her words failed her.

"It's alright dearest cousin, what are the chances that you'll see him again?" her laughter told Sakura that she'd betrayed an expression somehow. "Oh goodness; Sakura you need to get your heart under control. Oh, there he is."

Sakura followed Tomoyo's gaze, to see him accompany the little girl that had spoken to her earlier. She appeared to be dragging him with his full permission. As if sensing it, he turned his head, their eyes meeting once again.

"Crap!" the low expletive was only caught by her friend.

"I predict wedding bells in your future," was her joyful reply, clapping her shoulder while breaking into laughter once again. "Welcome to the wonderful world of men."

Her playful tone went full swing as she added, "Altough it would have been easier if you'd been attracted to women instead. We're so much easier to deal with."

The laugh that erupted out of Sakura's lips made it all right with the world as they dissolved into giggles.

* * *

This is loosely based (very loosely), on how I met my husband. Obvious things were changed to fit the pattern of the usual lives of the world Sakura and Syaoran inhabit.

It's been awhile since I've written anything, especially anything this short. Ha, ha! I'm working on the next chapter of Every Second and the one shot follow up to Distracting.

Thanks for reading,

MS


End file.
